


Naegi, Tell Them

by acanofsouda



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Basically the happy fun times no pain universe, F/M, Marriage, No Despair AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 16:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acanofsouda/pseuds/acanofsouda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So a while back I saw a thing saying how Togami would say "Naegi tell them" on his wedding day and I</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naegi, Tell Them

**Author's Note:**

> I am horrible at writing fluff and I think this is the last fic for a while because I only had the three saved up

It's Byakuya Togami's wedding day.

He's wearing a finly tailored suit, obviously commisioned from the finest tailor in Japan. He's nervous, after all. He's never been to a wedding, after all. Togami's didn't bother with such things, all that mattered was a certificate, a legal documnt. His best man, Makoto Naegi, asks him if he's alright. He glares at him and gives a sharp retort of "I'm fine. What does it matter to a simpleton like you?"

His bride, Touko Fukawa, is at the end of the isle. She's beautiful, more beautiful than he ever gave her credit for. In her ball gown style wedding dress with her hair down, she looks like one of her romance novels come to life. ~~  
~~

Her bridesmaids, Kyokou Kirigiri and Aoi Asahina, are close to jumping for joy. Well, Aoi is. Kyokou is smiling one of her all too rare smiles. The priest, Yasuhiro Hagakure, is nearly in tears.

Touko walks down the isle slowly, as if she was in a dream, as if marrying her Prince, her White Kightt,her Byakuya Sama, would be yet another unattainable fantasy, ruined by _her_.

When all the vows are said, and it comes to say the two magic words, Touko doesn't falter. But Byakuya, he blushes a deep red, looks over to Makoto, and says these words:

"Naegi, tell them."

Touko can barely contain her laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue how American weddings work I have only been to Indian ones.  
> Also the ending is cliche and horrible and I am trash


End file.
